1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to an oil changing device for a transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional transmission 3 comprises an injection tube 31 and an oil-exporting hole. The conventional method for changing oil of the transmission 3 is to drain the oil by the oil-exporting hole, putting on a plug member 32 after draining the oil, and then connecting an oil tube with an opening of an oil importing tube to start infusing new oil. Note that the oil tube extends a certain length in the transmission 3. Thus, the oil level exactly touches a top end of the oil-importing tube when the transmission 3 is refueled.
When the new oil is infused too much so that the oil level is over the top end of the oil-importing tube, there are two ways to drain extra oil. The first way is as described in the first paragraph, and the second way is to use an oil-importing tube capable of adjusting extending length. After adjusting the oil-importing tube to a suitable length, the extra oil can be drained out from the oil-importing tube.
However, both two ways described above have complex steps to change the oil. And an extra container is needed for containing the oil drained. Although the oil left can be reused, the new oil drained may be polluted or oxidized.
On the other hand, according to the first way described in the first paragraph, the oil is easy to sprinkle on the ground or users because of a fast sprinkling speed. By the second way, a refueling device has to be removed to drain the oil. But the new oil would leak out from the oil-importing tube to the ground in the process of removing the refueling device, causing an unnecessarily waste. Users have to spend extra effort s for cleaning the oil stains; or the environment would be polluted. Furthermore, passengers would slip and fall or a fire would be occurred easily.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.